forsetifandomcom-20200214-history
Wilkin
Wilkin had been walking next to Bedivere for quite some time, chatting idly with the halfling from time to time, when he added, "If you're still serious about getting a dog, I think I know a good place for you start looking." He smiled, reaching to scratch Lu behind the ear. "Oh?" "If you'd like, next time I visit my family we can pick a dog out for you. There's plenty that I think would be a good fit. Not to mention, my mother would love to meet you." "I would certainly enjoy visiting Derry, Master Maddocks." he says with a smile. "Do they come larger than Lupus?" He inquires shyly. "No offence to your brave self of course," he adds holding a hand out to Lupus. Wilkin laughed at that, and ran a hand through his hair. "They do. Lupus is a runt, funny enough. He was pretty sickly as a puppy and never got as large as his siblings, but he has definitely been the most intuitive boy." Lupus bumped Bedivere' s hand with his nose, and gently wagged his tail. "Now I don't want to bring up something so unpleasant but, how are you fairing? After the loss of your pony... I can't imagine how much that hurt. I'm very sorry." Bedivere nods grimly, “Yes, I hope he did not feel too much pain before moving on.” Wilkin grimaced, oh dear... He wasn't very good with these topics, too often would his empathetic nature get him choked up, but he needed to talk to him about it, there's no real way to process this kind of grief any other way. "When I lost Max, I felt numb for weeks, even months after. It's like losing a part of yourself, be it dog, horse, cat, bird, whatever. You know, nowadays people feel embarrassed to grieve the loss of what they would call a pet. And excuse my language, but I think that s total bullshit." He fought back the lump in his throat, pausing briefly to compose himself. "Dont you ever let anyone tell you he was just a pony. They're our companions, our best friends, and their lives are just as damned important as our own." Wilkin huffed, finding himself entangling his fingers in the longer fur between Lupus' ears. "Might be an unpopular opinion, but my dogs have saved my life more times than I could ever hope to save them. I raised Lupus promising myself I'd keep him from harm, but there's only so much you can do when you're their entire world, y'know?" Sir Bedivere looks surprised, and touched, "That's.. quite the magnificent thing we have with them Master Maddox. I could not agree more with you." "I feel lucky to have someone so intuitive fighting by my side. You're a brave man Bedivere, braver than me." Wilkin chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad we have much in common." Bedivere puts a arm around Wilkin's shoulder and pipes, "Me too. I look forwards to returning home. All of us, together."